


Accidental Psychic

by rhubarbski



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubarbski/pseuds/rhubarbski
Summary: Alecia is visiting her older cousin in Cleveland, Georgia. Her cousin, Imani is a Wiccan, and practices magick. She is also an environmental science major at Western Carolina University, and decides to take Alecia to the campus to check it out, but when Alecia slips on a patch of ice and hits her head, she unlocks psychic abilities, and begins to view the world in a whole new way.





	Accidental Psychic

I watched as my cousin meditated on the floor of her room. I didn’t understand her. She went from a Christian to an Atheist. Then from an Atheist to a Wiccan. Her room was decorated with all sorts of occult objects, ranging from crystals to the pelts of fallen animals, acquired from taxidermy sellers she trusted on Etsy. All the animal pelts and bones she had came from animals that had died of natural causes. 

On her wall, she has killer whale tapestries, as that particular species is her spirit animal. In the corner of her room sits her altar, a circular green table with a tree carved into it. My cousin is a handy woodworker, and she made it from a tree stump she found outside.

As she inhaled and exhaled softly, I continued to sit there. Perhaps I could slowly walk out, tiptoeing around her, but I felt strangely calm. Maybe, it was also because I didn’t want to break her focus. 

After a few more minutes, her bright green eyes opened, and she gave a deep exhale. She looked at me, lifting her brows. “I thought you had left.”

“Didn’t feel like it.” I replied, sitting up.

She glanced me over, before slowly standing up, picking up the crystals she had arranged in a circle around the pillow she sat on. She simply hummed, dropping the crystals into a bowl gently. “So are you done being weird, or…” I asked, as she turned, glaring at me.

“Yes, I’m done, Alecia...” She retorted.

“I’m kidding, Imani, calm down…” I would say, standing up, heading over to the window. One peek out of the closed curtains showed a world blanketed in white outside. The window was ice-cold against my warm hand. Snowflakes still fell from the sky. 

I don’t know why my parents had decided to come up to Northeastern Georgia for winter break. Winter was awful. Snow was awful. Upon hearing some shuffling from behind me, I turned to see Imani going through her closet. “How about we go outside? You’ve never been in snow before, right?”

I ran a hand through my black hair, as I cast another glance outside. “I’ve never been in it, but I don’t like it. It’s ice, falling from the sky. Too cold for me.” 

“Oh right,” Imani said, teasingly, “You, the Floridian, have no problem staying on the peninsula of death in a Category 5 hurricane, with the threat of storm surge of like, one hundred feet, but if it drops below seventy degrees, you turn into a big baby. I forgot that about Floridians. Silly me.” She said, slipping on her extra layers and coat.

"First of all,” I began, clearing my throat, “I am not a baby, I am just adapted to heat, and it takes time for an organism to adapt to new conditions, so therefore-” 

“Science is not applicable in this situation. You are just a big baby.” Imani teased, putting her hat on.

I pouted, looking away from her. “So, you gonna pout all day, or go outside?” She asked.

"Fine. I’ll go outside. I’ll prove I’m not a big baby.” I said, quickly throwing on a coat and my shoes. 

We quickly headed down the stairs of the rustic cabin, walking by my parents, and my aunt and uncle. They glanced up momentarily, before looking back down. What was the point of telling an eighteen-year-old and her nineteen-year-old cousin to be careful? Imani opened the door after grabbing her keys, a cold burst of air quickly hitting me in the face, as I immediately began to regret all of my life choices leading to this. Imani ushered me outside, shutting the door behind us. I felt as if I was an astronaut walking on the moon for the first time. One small step for Alecia… One giant leap for all Floridians…

Walking down the steps into the uncharted territory of snow, I was surprised when I didn’t just sink into the snow like the pug in that one Vine did. The snow crunched under my feet, as I cautiously took a few steps forward. I remembered that other Vine with the man trying to shovel snow. He ended up slipping all over the place, before tossing his shovel as he fell to the ground. Did Imani have her phone out? Was she waiting to watch me fall? I turned around. No, she didn’t have her phone out, but she was laughing. “You’re acting so afraid of the snow. It can’t hurt you, y’know.” 

“I know, but… You’ve seen those videos of people slipping everywhere, or sinking into the snow! I don’t want to be that person!” I said defensively.

“Oh my gods. You’ll be fine!” She said, walking around me to get to her car. 

Snow covered it, and she started to dust it off as if it was no problem. “Anyways, you wanna go see the campus?”

I looked up from my feet. She’d been offering to take me to the campus of the college she attended, Western Carolina University. Luckily for her, her parents moved with her when she went to the university, an hour and forty-five minutes away from the campus nestled in the mountains. She was an environmental science major, and in the marching band. The college was actually really cool itself. 

She unlocked the door. I reached for the handle, yanking on it to open the door. It wouldn’t budge. Bewildered, I looked at Imani. “The door’s frozen.” She said, yanking her door open as a loud ‘crack!’ was heard.

I did the same, almost stumbling backwards as the door swiftly opened. I got inside, and when she turned the car on, I scrambled to turn the heat up. Leaving it on eighty-five degrees, I relaxed into my seat, as she started to back out of the driveway.

She drove slowly, wary of the iced roads. As we drove through the town of Cleveland, I stared around. A lot of the houses were nice, and it was a small city, the houses spread apart from each other in a lot of places, while on some roads, there were cabins next to each other. 

We drove through Helen, another place I knew well. A German Alpine village my parents took me to every summer when I was younger. But now, it was a ghost town, most of the shops that lined the street closed due to the snow. I knew the stores well, Lindenbaugh Imports being my favorite. Although this area of Georgia was predominantly white, it was still a lovely place to visit. Sometimes, it could be awkward, considering that I was a black woman in the deep south, but luckily, I hadn’t experienced any issues coming up here. 

Everyone seemed nicer up here. Maybe it was the weather. Maybe it was the scenery. Maybe it was the slow-paced life compared to how Central Florida was. But it was much nicer. When we went through the unincorporated town not too far from Helen, near Unicoi State Park, with the same houses and same businesses being there for likely fifty or more years, I began to long for a simple life in the mountains, living in a cabin similar to the one my cousin lived in, far away from the issues of society, with my future wife, and maybe a few dogs and cats.

We drove through the Unicoi Gap, where hikers on the Appalachian Trail would cross over the highway to get to the next section of the trail. I’d met a few thru-hikers. They were a determined group of college students from Canada, who’d left on a whim, travelling all the way to Cleveland, heading to Springer Mountain, where they had hiked for three or four days to reach the exact spot we had driven through. I wondered if they had made it. I sure hoped they did. It would’ve been hard to explain to their parents that dropping out of college to hike the trail didn’t work out like it was supposed to.

We crossed the state line between Georgia and North Carolina, passing by Brasstown Bald right before we made it into the next state, driving through the town of Brasstown. “It sucks that Brasstown Bald is closed.” I remarked, turning my head to look at the mountain not too far from the town we drove through.

“Like you’d go up there right now? The climate up there is colder than it is down here. They close it because winter up there is extremely harsh.” Imani said, moving into the right lane to pass a slower vehicle.

“Really?” I asked. “How can that mountain have a colder winter than the rest of the area around it? It’s only a half mile above the others.” I remarked.

“I believe it’s due to the fact that Brasstown Bald is 4,784 feet tall. It all has to do with height and geography. Some of us in the Environmental program went up there last summer. They have a short movie about it, in the theater on the observation deck… But, it’s kinda old. I think they should update it, with new footage.” She explained, putting her foot on the brake, as she stopped at a red light. 

“Oh, yeah! I remember that video. It’s from the eighties, isn’t it?” I asked.

Imani shrugged, as she continued driving. 

After a half hour more, we reached the campus. Just like the pictures on the internet had shown, the campus was nestled into a valley. The sprawling campus was blanketed in snow, and dare I think it, but it was actually kind of beautiful. We drove into the campus, and Imani soon parked her car. There were a few students around, but not many. I stepped out, freezing up as I nearly slipped on the frozen asphalt below, grabbing onto the side-view mirror to break my fall. Getting back up, I made sure neither Imani or other students had seen my slip, before I made my way to the sidewalk. “It’s a nice campus.” I remarked, treading carefully on the sidewalk.

“It is! We also have clubs that go hiking on the Appalachian Trail. I’m in one, it’s pretty fun, although most of our activity is in the Spring, Summer, or Fall.” She explained, heading to the commons.  
“Some people are still here, for the winter semester. Those are the people that just want to get out as quick as they can, but I think that that’s just mental suicide. I don’t know why anyone in their right mind would take classes around the holidays, but here they are.” Imani continued.

I nodded, staying close to her, as we walked under bare trees, their limbs and branches frozen over. They glistened in the sunlight that would protrude from the grey clouds every so often. Snow still drifted down from the sky. I found myself not focusing on where I was going, too distracted with my surroundings, before I felt my feet slip off of the ground below me. I began to fall backwards, everything going in slow motion. One moment, I was looking at the trees, the next moment, it was the gloomy sky above. 

My head slammed against the icy ground below. Imani rushed over to me. “Alecia, Alecia! Are you okay?!”  
It took a moment for me to reply, as I stared up dazed. Tears filled my eyes, as my head throbbed. Other people had come over. I sniffled, slowly sitting up. Touching my head, I winced, swiftly pulling my hand away. “Thank the gods you’re not bleeding…” Imani said. 

When I looked over, she was just a blur of chocolate skin and black hair, as my eyes became unfocused. White blobs surrounded us, asking if I was okay, or if they needed to call an ambulance. “I think she’ll be fine…” Imani said, slowly helping me up.

I started feeling a weird sensation, feeling fear and concern all around me, flowing into me, blinking a few times, my vision cleared up, as I stared at the other university students that had gathered in a small group. “I’m fine… My head just really hurts.”

I then felt their relief, without them even voicing it at first. It was as if they had all collectively sighed at once. “You sure? You took quite a fall…” A pale skinned student said, walking closer to me, her green eyes filled to the brim with concern. As she moved closer, it was as if I could sense her feelings. This was getting weird. I backed away a bit, Imani gripping onto me as I moved. 

“Y...Yeah. I’m good. Thank you.” I said, as Imani reached down and grabbed my beanie that had quite literally flown off as I slid onto the ground.  
As they walked off, slowly, their emotions became more and more foggy as the distance between the group and my cousin and I increased. 

“So, before we have any more incidents,” She looked at me, “Don’t touch your head,”, She said, sternly, as I tenderly reached for the back of my head, “Let’s get home and get you some ice, mmk?” 

I nodded, once again reaching for my head. “Alecia.” Imani said again, this time holding my hand as we went back to the car.

“I guess I’ll just have to wait until the snow goes away to show you the campus, huh?” She said in a light-hearted tone.

I shrugged, as she helped me to the car, making sure I didn’t slip as I got in. When she got in, and started the car, she made sure I was okay before even starting to pull away. Strangely, I could sense her worry. I stared at her, as she drove away from campus, the worry only seemed to amplify. I could hear a thought, now worrying if I had gotten a concussion, and not taking me to the hospital was only going to make it worse. Her thoughts and worries were getting louder in my head, and I tried to block it out. “Imani. Why are you so worried?”

“Huh?” She asked, as we pulled up to a red light. My cousin looked at me, raising a brow.

“I don’t have a concussion. I’m fine. Stop worrying.” I replied. Maybe this whole thing of sensing her emotions was normal? Although, this has never happened before.

“How do you know what I’m thinking? I didn’t say any of this to you.” Imani asked. I could sense her curiosity. 

“I don’t know how to explain this, but I can sense it. It’s weird.” I replied, as a car honked behind us, urging us to move, as the light had turned green. 

Imani jumped a bit, before pressing down on the gas, continuing on. A whole bunch of expletives flashed up in her mind, as I could feel her head warming up with embarrassment while she drove. ‘Sorry, sorry, sorry.’ I heard her think.

She drove for a bit more, and when we crossed into Georgia, she pulled into the parking lot at Unicoi Gap, in between the two entrances of the Appalachian Trail, and turned to me. For the entire thirty minutes of silence, her mind had been whirring with questions. Now she looked at me. “How long have you been able to read my thoughts?” 

“Uh, for like, an hour.” I replied.

“So, right after you fell, you could start feeling the emotions of others, and could read thoughts?” She asked, putting her car in park.

“Yeah. Right after I fell. And hit my head.” I replied, as my cousin scratched her chin.

“Oh my gods! Alecia! You opened your third eye!” She said, turning to me.

“My what?” I said, wincing, as her voice got louder.

“Your third eye!” She pointed at the center of my forehead. “You falling, and hitting your head, unblocked your third eye! That’s what allows you to have psychic abilities. I can’t believe it, this is so awesome!” Imani exclaimed.

“Okay, okay, quiet down. You’re giving me a headache. So, because I fell, you’re telling me I accidentally became a psychic?” I asked.

“Everyone has psychic abilities, especially children. As we grow up, society’s norms of casting out those who have psychic abilities affects that, and many just become skeptics. However, this ability is very real, and you have just unblocked it!” Imani said, grinning from ear to ear.

“Interesting… Wait- this could actually help with my research, couldn’t it? Considering that I want to work with animals?” I asked, sitting up a bit.

“Yes! It could, actually. Well, with some work, though. Right now, it appears you can only sense the emotions and thoughts of humans…” Imani said, leaning back in her seat.

“Oh…” I said.

We sat there for a minute in silence, before I spoke up again. “Are you… A psychic, too?”

“Indeed.” She replied, looking into the woods. “I have a deeper connection to animals, though. Animals and nature.” 

“That’s pretty cool, actually.” I replied. “Wait, does this make me a Wiccan?”

Imani snickered. “No. Nothing ‘makes’ you Wiccan. Wiccan is a religion, a choice. A choice for those of us who want to follow the old ways. Being a Wiccan doesn’t necessarily make you a witch. You can be a witch in any religion. It’s not just relegated to one religion. There are many deities, of many cultures. You being a psychic, does not make you a Wiccan. It doesn’t make you any religion. It makes you simply, a psychic. What you choose to do now, is up to you. I will not force my religion on you.” She explained, as she rested her head against the head-rest, staring into the woods in front of us.

I sighed, this whole accident had really opened up a whole new world for me. I stared out into the woods as well, searching for something. “You sense something.” Imani said.

“Something. I don’t know what.” I replied.

“I can sense it, too. Describe it to me.” Imani responded. She already knew what it was.  
I attempted to read her, but my silent reach was blocked by some barrier. “No cheating. Search the woods with your mind. Visualise going up the trail, visualise what your mind leads you to.”

So I did. “Close your eyes…” She said. 

I closed my eyes. “Tense up your body, then relax it.”  
I did as she said, as more and more flooded into my consciousness. 

I visualised traveling up the trail, moving quickly, as I was led to the source. A group. A group of hikers. I could sense their exhaustion. Their hunger. They didn’t have any snacks left. It wasn’t in front of us, but behind us, on the other side of the road. I turned my head, and she followed. “It’s a group of hikers. They’ve been hiking for three days, and they’re tired. They want to go stay in Helen, but they don’t know if they will be able to catch a ride.” I said.

“Mhm.” Imani said.

“Do we help them?” I asked.

“Of course, I have enough room. It’s three hikers.” She said, getting out. “Let’s fix up the van."

As we did, the hikers came down from the trail, and looked at us as if we were angels to their rescue. “Hey! Y’all need a ride?” Imani asked, smiling warmly to them.

They looked shocked, dumbfounded, as they walked over. The women loaded their gear into the back of the van, and we got them situated inside. They stunk, but it didn’t matter. We took them to Helen, as they endlessly thanked us. Their names were Laura, Savannah, and Kelly. This was one of their lifelong dreams. And they would stop at nothing to make sure that they made it. I was in awe. We pulled into an inn that wasn’t too far into town, where they let hikers stay for free. Laura thanked us again, as Savannah and Kelly took their gear out of the car. Once the group was inside of the hotel room, we got into the car, and started to pull away. Imani put the windows down slightly. “They were cool people, but they stunk up my car!” She laughed.

I chuckled. “Yeah. Could you imagine? Hiking that trail? All the way to the end?” 

“Yeah, just not with you. If I had to spend six months with you, all the way to the end, I would throw you down the a mountain.” Imani said, as we drove back to her cabin, near Mount Yonah.

I looked up at the iconic mountain, known for its bald cliffs. Imani and I had hiked it before. Maybe when it’s not snowing, we could do it again. I sat back in the seat, and as we drove through the countryside, past the frozen pastures, cows most likely inside, I looked back to my cousin. “Teach me.”

“Teach you what, Alecia?” She asked, casting a quick glance to me, as she kept her eyes on the road. 

“Teach me about Wicca. I’m actually really curious.” I said.

She shrugged. “Alright, I’ll teach you.”

I smiled a bit, and as she pulled up the steep driveway, and as we got out of the van, going inside, and up the stairs to her room, I felt nervous. But excited. My life was going to go in an entirely new direction. And as Imani opened the door, smiling at me as I walked in, I felt my skin tingling, as I crossed the threshold into a new way of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so excited to be starting this. Please let me know what you think, and what I should change.


End file.
